A Touch of Sweetness
by Dreams on Clouds
Summary: Syaoran Li is a hard-to-get hottie. Like any normal hottie, he is rich, and handsome. But girlfriendless, and not planning on any either. Until one Sakura Kinomoto comes in and ruins all his dreams for bachelorhood by touching his heart like no one has.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!! I'm BAAACCKKKK!!! Haha. Anyway, I'm back, but not with Harry Potter. Oh no. not anymore in the book series. My very first Anime Fanfiction, Card Captor Sakura, and I hope all of you will support this fic like you all have kindly done on my others. I totally love you guys. Huggles!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, you think I'll be wasting my time writing this work of fiction? Hell no. I'll be busy snogging Syaoran instead of writing this. So do I look like I own it? Unless one of you want to give them to me...? =)  
  
Summary: Syaoran Li is a hard-to-get hottie. Like any normal hottie, he is rich, and handsome. But girlfriendless, and not planning on any either. Until one Sakura Kinomoto comes in and ruins all his dreams for bachelorhood by touching his heart like no one has. But she has no designs on him. Now all he has to do is catch her heart before she slips away from him.  
  
The plot gets better, I swear! ;)  
  
Chapter 1: A Touch of Style  
  
A Touch of Sweetness  
  
Dreams on Clouds  
  
"Where is she?" A girl with long black hair muttered to herself, feeling a bit of tiredness at her best friend's lateness as she ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation.  
  
"Ah, excuse me, did you see a girl about my height, with honey-brown hair?" Another girl with her long black hair, which was separated into to buns, asked a guy who was glaring at some people with two other guys behind him.  
  
The guy looked at her irritably, "Do I look like I care?" He snapped and turned back to his friends, scowling even more than before.  
  
Not wanting to be ignored, she poked him on the back repeatedly. The girl continued angrily, "I asked--"  
  
"Ah, Meiling-kun, maybe she's there?" The long black-haired girl cut in, smiling at the man sweetly, tying to prevent a fight that might ensue with Meiling's fearless attitude.  
  
Meiling turned to Tomoyo, seeing through her act. She groaned and let herself be dragged away by Tomoyo before she muttered, "What a meanie."  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji was of medium height for a woman who was eighteen years old. Her long black hair was the type that was straight then curved at the bottom. Her amethyst eyes were narrowed as she scanned her surroundings, hoping to spot a flash or honey brown hair.  
  
Meiling Li, on the other hand, was a bit taller than most. Even with her structure, she wore her long straight black hair in the Chinese customary hairstyle, two buns on each side which depicted a childlike personality. Her ruby red eyes were stuck glaring at the man, forgetting the reason she talked to him.  
  
"He should take a pill of the chill variety." Meiling snapped, sending him the middle finger, but he didn't see since he was facing the other direction.  
  
Tomoyo ignored her friend and spotted a bit of honey brown hair somewhere on her left so she trailed after it, forgetting about her companion.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo pushed her way through, ignoring the people who complained at her, "Sakura-chan!" she called louder.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Meiling repeated, confused, turning to the spot her friend was in and was met by an empty spot. She spotted Tomoyo and started following her.  
  
The girl who was being called turned her head curiously, "Tomoyo-chan?" she asked hopefully, her emerald eyes searching for a sign of the person she mentioned.  
  
"Sakura, were you here the whole time?" Tomoyo asked finally standing in front of Sakura as she regarded her with a pleased smile. She was inching to hug her friend as they didn't see each other for a long time.  
  
"Yeah. I was looking for you guys." Sakura smiled at them once Meiling came. She giggled and held up her hand as one would if they were comparing heights, "Mou... Tomoyo, you're taller than me!" She giggled.  
  
Tomoyo ignored what Sakura said and make her own response, "Sakura-chan, I missed you!" she closed the gap between them and hugged her honey-brown haired friend tightly.  
  
"I missed you too Tomoyo-chan." Sakura returned the hug, a lazy smile stretched on her face as she continuously patted her back.  
  
"Group hug!" Meiling laughed and squeezed herself in as the two made way for her.  
  
All three of the girls just finished their High School years in different countries. Sakura had hers in Japan, Tomoyo had hers in England while Meiling had hers in Hong Kong. They decided to spend their last four years of schooling together at the well-known college, the Hong Kong University. The summer before college, they all enrolled at a Cantonese Learning Summer School so they would somewhat speak the language more fluently.  
  
"Gak! Sakura! What in the world are you wearing?" Meiling pushed Sakura and Tomoyo away and looked at her with that exasperated look, "We are in College, not Elementary!"  
  
Sakura Kinomoto fingered her yellow sundress nervously. Her emerald green eyes were looking at it anxiously. Her honey brown hair was let down making it reach up to her shoulder blades.  
  
"Is it too short? Onii-chan claimed it was just the right size." Sakura turned to Tomoyo, as she was the fashion designer in the trio, "Is it?" she repeated.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other, amusement playing in their eyes, Meiling finally burst out laughing at what her friend just said. "Too short?" Tomoyo finally repeated, smiling widely.  
  
"Too short my ass." Meiling added, patting Sakura's back reassuringly, the laughter subsiding a bit.  
  
"Sakura-chan, it's longer than necessary." Tomoyo pointed to the bottom, which was right before her ankles. "That's why Touya let you wear it." She reasoned out lightly, knowing what the reaction will be.  
  
"I knew it!" Sakura cried angrily, but a blush was obvious in her cheeks as she looked like a strawberry in season, "Now I have to look like an idiot for my first day of classes in college!" she grumbled, a number of images forming in her head as she planned the revenge on her brother.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I thought this through." Tomoyo let her purple backpack, which was slumped around her shoulder, fall to the floor. She kneeled and opened it, producing some clothing. "Hurry! We have to get to the bathroom before the bell rings!" she said quickly slumping the bag back on her shoulder as she let the clothes rest on her arm.  
  
Meiling, understanding what Tomoyo planned, grabbed Sakura and together they followed Tomoyo who was weaving in and out of the corridors, her voice speaking in rapid Japanese.  
  
"Okaa-sama let me tour this school during enrollment, and if I'm right, it'll probably be," She paused and stopped in her place, her amethyst eyes scanning the area quickly, when she saw it, she smiled, "There!" she pointed at a door which had the well-known female bathroom sign.  
  
"But why..." Sakura asked but was interrupted by Meiling who was pushing her inside the bathroom forcefully.  
  
"Did you lock the door?" Tomoyo asked Meiling who proceeded to do just that. Meiling even checked each of the cubicles to make sure no one was inside for good measure.  
  
"Nada. No residents in the bathroom." Meiling reported, walking to them.  
  
"Take it off, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, fixing the clothes on the table beside the sink. She knew Sakura enough to know that she wouldn't want to talk it off. "Sakura..."  
  
"Can't I even--" Sakura pleaded, only to be interrupted.  
  
"Nope." Tomoyo held up the shirt, inspecting it closely.  
  
Sakura sighed and took off her sundress. "Tomoyo-chan... can't I see--"  
  
"Just wear it." Meiling grabbed the shirt from Tomoyo's hands and pushed it to Sakura using a no-nonsense tone. Sakura took it hesitantly.  
  
"What if it's--"  
  
"Wear it!!" Meiling and Tomoyo shouted, exasperated.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and wore the clothes, besides the shirt, she had to walk over to the table, a pout obvious in her features.  
  
"Kawaii deswa!" Tomoyo squealed--both hands clasped in front of her, a smile adorning her face as it brightened up--after Sakura finished wearing it. It brought back memories. Memories she cherished.  
  
Meiling laughed as Tomoyo grabbed a recorder from her bag and focused it on Sakura, who flushed brightly.  
  
"Tomoyo," Sakura started, trying to ignore what Tomoyo was doing, looking at herself in the mirror as Tomoyo press the record button, "It' so... revealing..."  
  
"Nonsense, Sakura." Meiling waved her hand, "It's what college students wear. Look at me." Meiling pointed to her  
  
Meiling had a tight black mini shirt and a blood red tank top, which was overlapped by a leather jacket. On her feet she had red high heels.  
  
Sakura looked at herself in the mirror again, frowning.  
  
She had on a midriff revealing shirt that had the number seven in the middle. The shirt didn't have something to cover the shoulders, but it had sleeves. It was colored blue and the number seven was pink. For her lower portion, she had short shorts which were beige in color. Her feet maintained from before had sneakers.  
  
"It's not that bad." Meiling shrugged casually, "I mean, Tomoyo's..." she trailed off for effect.  
  
"What about mine?" Tomoyo asked, giving Meiling a charming smile as if testing her.  
  
She wore a light blue shirt that had beads on the bottom. On her legs she wore jeans. For her feet she had rubbershoes.  
  
"Not trying to make a first impression of a stylist, are we?" Meiling joked.  
  
BRINGGGG!!  
  
Sakura ignored it and fingered her shirt, "You think the teacher will let me wear it?" She asked Tomoyo slowly, feeling awkward in it.  
  
"Yeah, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo replied, grabbing Sakura's sundress from the floor and folding it, "It's one of the benefits of being a college student." She reasoned.  
  
"Unless of course you decide to wear bra and panties only." Meiling stated with a wink.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Until she added, "It happened! My brother actually witnessed it!"  
  
"Wong sensei was so strict!" Sakura cried, a pout on her lips, she winced when she remembered what he told her, and hugged her notebooks tighter to her chest, "It's was like he was out to get me..."  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, he was angry cause he was surprised you didn't know algebra like you're supposed to." Meiling answered as they entered the cafeteria for lunch, "He actually had good intentions for doing it."  
  
Sakura pouted even more at what her friend said.  
  
"But Tsai sensei was very pleasant." Tomoyo added, trying to change the topic, referring to their Chinese teacher.  
  
"Yeah, it's very rare for Chinese teachers to be pleasant." Meiling agreed, a smile spreading on her face, "I mean, compared to Liu Lao Sher (A/N: Lao Sher means teacher, I'm not sure about the Ping in, but that's how I say it) Tsai Lao Sher is a hell lot better to be with!" she made out.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura laughed, but Sakura's seemed sudden.  
  
"How was the fit Sakura? I didn't see you squirming around that much." Tomoyo observed, "I saw the guy behind you checking you out." She added with a suggestive wink, "He was cute."  
  
"More like checking out her ass." Meiling added as Tomoyo laughed to her reply.  
  
"Guys!" Sakura cried, blushing.  
  
They all laughed at Sakura's expression as she pouted once again.  
  
"Ne ne, Sakura, c'mon, let's find a seat." Tomoyo pulled Sakura away, Meiling trotting behind.  
  
When they found a table, Meiling dropped her book and went to the counter to get her food, not bothering to talk to them as was her attitude even in elementary that they were used to it.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, let me stay here to watch over the table," Sakura offered, sitting down, and dropping her own books, "That way, we'll keep this table and you two will be able to get your food."  
  
"You're sure? I can do it." When Sakura nodded carelessly, a smile on her face, "Arigato, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, hugging Sakura momentarily, "I'll hurry, promise." She put her notebooks down and walked off.  
  
Sakura smiled and waved them away, watching them meet up in line and start talking. As she was waiting for them, someone occupied the chair beside her. She blinked, and looked at the intruder.  
  
"Hello, beautiful lady, Whatcha doing all by yourself?" He asked, a flirtatious smile playing on his features as he checked her out, he noticed the notebooks and grinned. 'More chicks to flirt with...' he thought.  
  
"Oh, I'm saving the table for my friends." Sakura smiled and grabbed her Algebra book, opening it on a certain page.  
  
"Hm..." he thought, before grinning, "Need help? I'm pretty good with numbers."  
  
Sakura brightened up, "Oh, gee, thanks!"  
  
The man grinned, "Wait, I'll call my friends so we can all be together." He made a move to stand up.  
  
Sakura looked around and noticed that the other tables were occupied. She looked at the people behind him and saw that they were just enough to fit the whole table, no space for Tomoyo or Meiling.  
  
"Ahm... sorry--"  
  
"But we're sitting here." Meiling cut in, glaring at the man, a tray of lunch in her arms, "You and your losers can sit there on the floor, thank you very much."  
  
"Meiling..." Sakura gave her an appreciative look, moving her chair away from him in case he wanted to hit something.  
  
Some men closed in on Meiling who didn't look intimidated, instead, she laughed hastily, "Really now..."  
  
"Aiya, what's happening here?" Tomoyo came with a tray in her arms like Meiling, rushing to stop what was happening.  
  
"These blokes like to steal our chair." Meiling replied in Japanese, knowing they couldn't understand her. she was right, "They were dumbfounded.  
  
"Honto?" Tomoyo smiled at them, then proceeded to talk in Japanese to them, "My friends and I would greatly appreciated it if idiots like you learned to not steal away this table that we got."  
  
"Ah, forget it guys, these people are freaks anyway." The man glared at them and stood up, making the others follow him.  
  
"Ah!" Meiling called them, when they turned around; she gave them the middle finger.  
  
Tomoyo grinned when Meiling turned back to them, "Ne, Sakura, why don't you get your food already as we're here to watch over the table."  
  
"What do they have?" Sakura asked, leaning forward, looking at their food.  
  
"A lot. Dumplings, Siopao, tuna sandwich--" Tomoyo started.  
  
"Uhm! Don't forget the brownies!" Meiling raised her brownies high enough for Sakura to see, "It's excellent!"  
  
"Wow! They have brownies?" Sakura squealed, "Hoe!"  
  
Tomoyo turned to Mieling, "It's her absolute favorite," she explained.  
  
Sakura stood up and walked over to the line, which wasn't that long. After few seconds, a group went behind her making a loud conversation.  
  
"So, Xiao-lang, you're on you're own again!" One claimed, grinning madly, "An-Mei and Xiao-Ming brought us lunch again today!" he patted the man behind her on his back, laughing.  
  
Sakura peeped at them and found out that they were all very tall.  
  
One was seemingly handsome with black hair that was long enough to be tied at the back, a haircut popular in the past. He had sharp silver eyes that were framed by thin black rims.  
  
The other was slightly shorter, but tall nonetheless. He had dark brown hair that was, from far away, slightly black. He had black-brown eyes that seemed to glitter.  
  
But the one that caught her attention was the one that was lining up. He had chestnut colored hair that was a mixture of straight strands and unruly strands. His amber eyes were narrowed as he stood with his hands folded across his chest.  
  
"Whatever. Look Rui-Run, Xiang-Lian, I wouldn't be here if Mother didn't ban me again from leaving the school grounds." The man behind her retorted, frowning.  
  
Sakura blinked, and turned back to the line, which moved a bit, even then, her ears were still listening to the conversation behind her.  
  
"Go. Whatever, I don't need you two watching me get my food." The voice was obviously the one who was behind her.  
  
"Which is horrible, especially the Siopao." The man laughed and left with his other friend, waving good-bye to the man they left behind.  
  
"Honey?" The caterer banged her hand on the cash registrar, trying to catch her attention, "I need your order." She said loudly, drawing attention back to her.  
  
"Oh... um... tuna sandwich and... ah..." Sakura smiled nervously at the caterer, "That's all."  
  
"Ah huh. That'll be $10. That includes drinks and desert. The choices are there at the end of the counter, sweetie." The caterer punched down her order, she called one caterer, "An-An, one tuna sandwich with Coke--"  
  
"Sprite." Sakura corrected, fumbling in her purse for the money.  
  
"Sprite." The caterer amended, she turned back to Sakura, "Alright, get your desert and your order will be passed to you."  
  
"Arigato." Sakura smiled, blinked, and corrected herself, "Ah, thank you." She handed the caterer the exact amount and proceeded to walk to the place she mentioned.  
  
She walked slowly towards the end, looking at each of the foods available, "Moe... I should have ordered Chicken, they didn't say they had any..." A caterer walked to her and handed her her orders on the way. When she reached the end, she saw one brownie left on the tray.  
  
"How lucky! One more brownie for me!" By this time, she noticed that the person after her in the line was already behind her, she turned to him and saw him looking at the brownie, a bit of frustration in his eyes. Sakura blinked.  
  
'What if he likes brownies?' Sakura though, frowning slightly, 'Poor him. I wonder how it feels to see something so near yet so far...' Sakura smiled at him, "Ne, here, you can have this last piece."  
  
"Look, I don't need--"  
  
She pushed it towards him, "Bye!"  
  
"My god! What is that?" Tsai Rui-Run claimed, pointing to the brownie in his friend, Xiao-Lang's hand, "A brownie? In Li Xiao-Lang's hand? By god, is this a comedy movie?" He asked the black haired man beside him.  
  
Huang Xiang-Lian studied the man before him who was frowning. "It's a change, a very pleasant change."  
  
"Change?" Liao An-Mei repeated, "Change, sweetheart? I don't like it."  
  
"Shut up bitch." Syaoran snapped, putting his tray down.  
  
"Don't be that way, Xiao-Lang." Tsu Xiao-Ming rolled her eyes from Rui- Run's lap, "An-Mei, quiet down. He's obviously not in the mood, right sweetie?"  
  
"That's it. Two words for the two bitches: Get out!" Syaoran glared at them as both of them slide out of their chairs.  
  
"Hey!" Rui-Run could only watch as his girlfriend left the table, "Xiao- Lang, c'mon. Just because you don't have a girlfriend, doesn't mean you should be riling ours!" he protested.  
  
"Rui," Xiang-Lian used Rui-Run's nickname, "You should be ashamed of yourself, mentioning that Xiao-Lang has no girlfriend." Xiang-Lian drank his orange juice and lifted it up enough for them to see, "Cheers for us for having gotten girlfriends earlier than Xiao-Lang!"  
  
Rui-Run laughed and rose his coke bottle against Xiang-Lian's, "Cheers!"  
  
"Stupid bastards..." Syaoran muttered.  
  
"Any C.G.O.C.?" Tomoyo asked as she munched on her cookie that she brought from home, "I haven't spotted any." She added carelessly cracking it in half as she passed the other half to Meiling, who took it gratefully.  
  
"C.G.O.C.? What's that?" Sakura put down her tuna sandwich and slid into the chair beside Meiling, "Cute Grumbly Original Coddlers?" She guessed, unwrapping her tuna sandwich and crumpling the plastic wrapper to lay it aside in her tray.  
  
Meiling looked at Sakura, amused, as she bit into the half-eaten cookie Tomoyo gave her, she waited for it to be swallowed before answering her honey-brown haired friend, "No silly, Cute Guys on Campus."  
  
"Oh..." Sakura replied, completely uninterested. Meiling and Tomoyo often spoke about these stuff that Sakura wasn't feeling left out. When Meiling came back in to Elementary, she managed to make Tomoyo boy-crazy, like her.  
  
"So, what is it? Have or not have?" Tomoyo asked, throwing the plastic of her cookie in her tray and sipping her orange juice.  
  
"Definitely have. I saw these groups of cute guys going together and flirting with another group of girls!" Meiling gushed, "I saw one wink at me, I swear!"  
  
"I did too!" Tomoyo squealed loudly, "He's so cute! He has twinkly brown eyes and amazing black hair... Kawaii!"  
  
"Ne, how bout Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked, referring to Tomoyo's boyfriend who stayed in England, "Isn't he kawaii anymore?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, he definitely is kawaii... it's just that he's not here anymore, so that doesn't mean I can gush over cute guys," Tomoyo said with a strange twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"How about you, Sakura?" Meiling leaned over the table, a sly smile in place, "You must've spotted at least one if Tomoyo's willing to cheat on Eriol."  
  
"Hey!" Tomoyo cut in as Sakura giggled.  
  
"There was a cute guy behind me..." Sakura thought loudly, "Hanging out with two other guys."  
  
"Cute guys?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Eh, where's your brownie? They didn't have any left?" Meiling pointed to Sakura's empty tray, "All I saw was a tuna sandwich, and that's in your hand."  
  
"Oh! I gave it to him."  
  
"Sakura!" Meiling and Tomoyo gasped at the same time,  
  
"Sakura! That's not the way to flirt!" Meiling cried, "you're supposed to play around with him, pretend to give it out, then pull it close to your chest, tap your cheek and say: 'I'll give you this in one condition... (Don't forget the dramatic pause!) Kiss me!"  
  
"Isn't that a little forward?" Sakura questioned curiously.  
  
"That stunt sounds familiar..." Tomoyo quipped, "It sounded like when Yuma tried to do that. If I remember correctly, you slapped him with your tray..."  
  
"Kurusai. (Shut up)" Meiling muttered, she turned to Sakura, "Fine, maybe it was too forward."  
  
"So, what else did you do?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I left." Sakura shrugged  
  
"Without seeing his reaction?" Meiling cried, "You should've checked if he looked like he appreciated it, or at least see if he got it!" she waved her hands around, trying to make Sakura understand.  
  
"What she's trying to say is that you'll fail her 'Flirt to the Max' test, Sakura." Tomoyo patted Sakura at her back, "Don't worry, no one else passed it except the maker." She joked, laughing at the look Meiling had on her face.  
  
"Oh, ha ha. Funny Tomoyo, somehow, I forgot to laugh."  
  
allo! Bai bai!!  
  
Review!!!  
  
Dreams on Clouds 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the overload of reviews! And I hope all of you will keep them coming! I love you all so much, and please do support this chapter as you have kindly done so my first! cuddles! hug!  
  
Kitten at Heart: I hope you find the college you want to enter soon!  
  
SS43v3r  
  
CherryBlossom0101  
  
heheangel kisses  
  
SulliMike23  
  
LiL:.CaT:.AnImE  
  
twilight-star1  
  
Hikari Mizu  
  
AnG3L1c diVa-chan: Mistakes? Bleh! Haha. Swearing is this thing with Xiao- Lang. It won't be too common in this chapter. I find swearing a way to vent out your frustrations, and that's his way. It somehow makes his temper more evident. To me, anyway...  
  
Kimiko5: Thanks for that advice!  
  
dum dum dum  
  
Maixwolfblossom: Thank you!  
  
sakuraluv24: 'I like its romance but I hope that you are not one of those authors pertaining to bed becasue those fics are really yucky! WhenI happen to read a story, it is nice at first but as the chapters become long,the adult situations become the focus and I really hate that! Sorry for those authors that write that kind of story.' What do you mean by this? Maybe I could elp myself and refrain from acting like this. An author has no idea how she writes, so forgive me and tell me how I write, please? Thanks!  
  
LiLxA  
  
lilchibisaku  
  
Wingless Tenshi  
  
Anon: This was a fantastic compliment to me. Thank you! I had a hard time grasping Sakura's persona that I'm afraid I failed to do so here...  
  
sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE  
  
Anonymous: Oh, thanks. Haha. I don't study Ping Yin, so I'm not familiar with the terms. I study the tsu in...  
  
princess cythera  
  
AnonymousT: Haha, I'm surprised I even have reviews! ;) Well, you see, I can't really make it like those... supernatural fics since I want to relate to real life situations wherein the reader can actually relate to... the situation... hm... anyway, Xiao-Lang is haughty, alright? Know Meteor Garden? Yeah, I hope I'll be able to make situations as fantastic and real like that. good luck to me! =)  
  
Art3m1s  
  
cherryblossom-59  
  
azn-kitties  
  
My dear dear readers! What more can I hope except that you share your feelings with me! Tell me what you think, your questions, your suggestions (hopefully you'll go to my journal in livejournal instead, but)! Anything! I want something to reply to! Because I love all of you! Aw... mush! cuddles!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A Touch of Sweetness  
  
By: Dreams on Clouds  
  
(A/N: PLEASE READ MY LIVEJOURNAL HERE:

( www. livejournal. com /users/ chibiruby ... without the spaces... please? it's there in my bio anyway...)

I firmly suggest. Yes, firmly. That you read my journal as I write my current progress in my fics. Please? No one is reading it, and I know my life is boring, but c'mon! it's my life! Please? This is the exciting point in my life wherein I am introduced to the world of men! Yay! ahem There, you'll be able to ask me questions and stuff, and I'll actually answer them... here it's a little too hectic to answer... I need your support throughout this whole thing, to know that you guys care for me! Haha... Thank you for your attention. Read on lovable readers!)  
  
(P.S. I shall bother you guys forever until I have readers! As I have none sniff)

(P.S.S. The spaces or thingies to know when i skip scene aren't working... so please bear with that... Thanks)  
  
Mmm... Chocolates...  
  
Sakura Kinomoto smiled slightly as she watched the kids outsides munching on some chocolates. She remembered the brownie back in the cafeteria, and smiled again. 'I wonder what he did of it...' she thought. 'Did he eat it of not?'  
  
Sakura was in her homeroom class. Meiling and Tomoyo had different classes so they weren't here. After lunch, all of them had chatted their way to their own classes, Meiling and Tomoyo dropping her off at Sakura's designated classroom.  
  
She looked around her, and saw that everyone was peering into his or her Chinese books reading out a verse. She squealed softly realizing that she had to do the same.  
  
Right after reading, Sakura looked up to see that their teacher wasn't even paying attention to them, his eyes were focused on one student outside the classroom who was calling his attention.  
  
Along with everybody else, Sakura turned her body to be in a position that revealed the outsider. It was just a student carrying a piece of paper.  
  
"Transfer student?" The teacher asked the outsider, his voice still loud, "Kinomoto? What do you want with her?"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your class, but Wu Lao Shi, the Principal wants to see her right now." The outsider explained loudly. "Right now."  
  
Wu Lao Shi frowned and turned to Sakura, who was watching them in quiet anticipation, "Kinomoto? The principal wants to see you."  
  
Sakura nodded and stood up, walking out of the classroom. The outsider turned out to not be just a student, but a very familiar face.  
  
"Hey, you're the girl in front of Xiao-Lang, right?" He asked curiously, his hand behind his head.  
  
Sakura looked down on the floor, "Um, yeah."  
  
The man laughed, "How'd you know Xiao-Lang? He introduced himself?" he asked, a small playing on the corners of his face, "That doesn't sound like him..."  
  
Sakura blushed heavily, and continued to look to the floor, her voice came out as whispers, "I was ...listening..."  
  
"To our conversation?" he asked.  
  
"...Yes..."  
  
The man nodded, "It's no problem." He answered, laughing, "I'm Tsai Rui-Run, by the way." He wiped his hands on his pants and held it out for her, "Pleased to meet you."  
  
Sakura finally looked at him, "Sakura Kinomoto." She grasped his hand tightly, "Pleased to meet you too."  
  
Slowly, Rui-Run's mouth turned upwards, along with Sakura's. Then they laughed.  
  
"Oh God, I'm sorry, shouldn't have brought up the topic about Xiao-Lang, it sounds uncomfortable." He laughed. "Your name, it isn't Chinese, right?"  
  
Sakura nodded, both hands behind her back as she watched her surroundings.  
  
"Japanese then. So... you're new here?"  
  
"Very very new. This is the first time I've been in Hong Kong." Sakura replied.  
  
"I knew it. Your Chinese was way too un-Chinese. So..." Rui-Run stopped talking for a moment, "So... you don't know this place?" when Sakura nodded, he continued, "See, I can tour you around this place. If you want me to, that is."  
  
Sakura looked at him curiously. Flashes of Tomoyo guiding them around last week passed through her head, along with Meiling's constant blabbering. She shook her head slightly, "Ah, sure. I've never really toured around this place."  
  
Rui-Run laughed, and both of his hands found their way to behind his head. "I guessed that."  
  
They stopped at a door with a small: "Principal" sign in Chinese plastered on the front. Rui-Run pushed the door open quietly, and held it out for her before he entered.  
  
The busy-looking secretary looked up from her desk, moving a strand of hair out of her face, "Master Tsai?" She asked, "Principal Tsun likes to see you in his room right now."  
  
Rui-Run nodded and turned to Sakura, "Is it okay if you wait here for a while?" he pointed to several chairs in the corner. It didn't look the least bit comfy to Sakura. But she nodded anyway. "Great."  
  
Sakura made her way to the chair nearest the window, and plopped down on it. Rui-Run grinned and opened the door to the Principal's Main Office. He slipped inside quickly, and Sakura sighed.  
  
She turned to the secretary, but she was busy typing things down into her computer. Sakura could hear her speedy typing all the way from the other side of the room.  
  
Trying to make conversation, Sakura leaned over and said, in what was hopefully a cheerful voice, "Excuse me, Ma'am?"  
  
Suddenly, the typing stopped, and the secretary was peering up at her from her huge glasses, "Are you talking to me?"  
  
She could've added a punk, and Sakura wouldn't have been more intimidated. The secretary's huge eyes (thanks to those huge eyeglasses A.K.A. magnifying glass) were staring her in the eye, making her look like a bug.  
  
'I thought secretary's were supposed to be pretty, even sexy...' Sakura thought, frowning, "Actually, I was wondering when the principal would talk to me."  
  
The secretary sat back down, fixing back her eyeglasses, "Actually, Miss..."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Miss Sakura." The secretary poised her hand on top of the keyboard, "He has no intention of talking to you." She continued her typing, "Master Tsai requested that you be called out from class."  
  
Sakura blinked rapidly, "He can call students out of class?" She asked surprised. The words blurted out of her mouth before she could stop them. And the secretary noticed.  
  
She sniffed and rolled her eyes. "What are you? New?" the secretary asked, "Of course he can!"  
  
"Actually," Sakura cut in, "I am new."  
  
The secretary stared at her; "You are?" she blinked, and turned back to the computer, "Well, you don't look it." She answered, furiously typing at the keyboard, she briefly glanced up at Sakura's face, "I hardly see any students here in this office these days. Everyone bribing the other not to snitch, revolting!"  
  
Sakura leaned back on her chair, and sucked her tongue; this woman was scary to talk to already. She craned her neck to look back at the window, and saw some students playing football. She sighed, and turned her body fully towards the window.  
  
That was when the door opened, and three males came out, chatting loudly—at least two of them were—grabbing the attention of the secretary.  
  
At least the chatting stopped when they spotted Sakura staring at them. The other two, excluding Rui-Run—who looked pleased—looked so surprised, that Sakura gripped the handle of the chair in apprehension.  
  
Suddenly, Rui-Run broke into a smile and made his way to Sakura, grabbing Xiao-Lang's hand, "You know her? Familiar? She's the girl who was behind you during lunch."  
  
Xiao-Lang looked so tall to Sakura, who was seated on the chair, and she suddenly felt inferior. "Who?" He asked angrily, "Rui-Run, I don't know what crappy game you're playing at, but this is--"  
  
"Woah, Buddy, this girl will be your touree..."  
  
"Touree?" Xiao-Lang asked, staring at Rui-Run, his eyes narrowed, "You never told me about a touree. Or that I had to tour someone around..."  
  
"Well you know do." Rui-Run pulled Sakura from her chair, "Xiao, this is Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura, this is Li Xiao-Lang. Yeah, and that loser over there, behind me, and he's Huang Xiang-Lian. Lian, this is Sakura, Sakura, that's Lian."  
  
Both of them nodded to each other.  
  
"Xiao-Lang'll tour you around this school."  
  
Sakura blinked, glancing at the cold amber eyes in "I thought it was you..." she mumbled, quick to look at Rui-Run.  
  
Rui-Run laughed, "Well, Xiao-Lang seemed eager, so I let him." He patted his friends back hard, looking amused while his friend behind him was grinning, "Don't worry, Xiao-Lang is very pleasant after, the, um..." he said the last word as fast as possible, "Honeymoon."  
  
It all happened at once. The secretary, who was listening in with interest suddenly started typing with renewed vigor, her face a shade of tomato. Xiang-Lian started coughing loudly, that he had to grab some tissues over by the desk to stop. Xiao-Lang immedietly turned red and began hitting his friend on the shoulder. But Sakura was expressionless.  
  
"What's a honeymoon?"

K... next scene.. I mentioned up above why i did this  
  
"So... um," Sakura looked up at the sky, "Thanks." She mumbled as a coke can was handed to her, "Um..." She tried again.  
  
"How's school?" the man asked, sitting beside her as he opened his own can.  
  
"Fine." Sakura looked into his amber eyes curiously, "You have exactly the same shade of eyes as Li-kun." She observed curiously, smiling slightly, "Are you related?"  
  
"Hardly. I'm like his third cousin. Does that count?"  
  
Sakura's eyes strayed to the lone figure that was leaning over the fencing, eyes trained to the excellent view the top floor provided.  
  
She turned back to Min-Shu, and lowered her voice, "Is he that mean?" she asked, Min-Shu laughed and patted her.  
  
"Oh yeah. Very. A well-known bastard in these grounds, that third cousin of mine." He answered, following her gaze to his figure, "I really don't know what Rui-Run and Xiang-Lian see in him."  
  
Sakura bit her lip, "Excuse me." She stood up and wiped her shorts quickly, before walking over to Xiao-Lang, once she neared him, he spoke quietly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked her, his eyes still looking past the fence, "Did I ask you to come here?"  
  
Sakura hesitated, but she still walked closer to him, she leaned on the fence beside him, and held out her coke can, "You want it?" She asked, "I haven't drank from it, don't worry."  
  
She watched as Xiao-Lang finally focused on something behind the fence, the can, he stared at it for a while, before his eyes traveled to her face. He sighed and turned back to the view, "I don't need your pity, woman."  
  
Sakura looked down, and sneaked a peak at Min-Shu, who held a thumbs-up in her direction, she shook her head, and he frowned.  
  
"What are you talking to him for?" Xiao-Lang asked her, "He's a loser."  
  
Sakura frowned, "He's nice. He's very pleasant to talk to." She defended immediately, "He let you boss him around--"  
  
"Sometimes," Xiao-Lang cut in nastily, "There are people who ought to be bossed around. I am in the position to boss people around."  
  
"Just because you're richer?" Sakura demanded, "It was supposed to be YOU who toured me around, not Min-Shu! You pulled him out of his class just to make him do things that you yourself was supposed to do!"  
  
Xiao-Lang glared at her. "Are you here to question the way I run things around? The way I want it to be run?"  
  
Sakura patted her shorts and left the coke can on the ledge, "How did it feel when I gave you the brownies?" she asked.  
  
Xiao-Lang stared at her, "Brownies?" he wrinkled his face disgustedly, "Those brownies were awful. It could've given me a stomach ache if I took more that the bite I took."  
  
Propping open the can back, Sakura held it between her hands, "Is that what you seriously think? That I shouldn't have given it to you? Because they were normal?"  
  
He snorted, "Normal my ass."  
  
"Are you really like this?"  
  
"What?" he turned to her, "A prime bastard? Yeah. So what?"  
  
Sakura studied him, "I think you're using that exterior as a wall to your inner self. Your afraid that if others really see the real you, you'll be ruined." She set the can back down, and turned to study him with curious eyes.  
  
Xiao-Lang snorted and turned away from her, "Hardly. Where'd you get this crap from? Japan?"  
  
Sakura glared at him and held her hands on her hips, "Actually, it's a common phrase that people say to those who are mean."  
  
Xiao-Lang was quiet. He didn't even seem to hear what she said. But when he spoke, it was in a hard voice, "Sometimes, there are some things you should accuse others of. Not all of us are like you, giggly and all. Some of us actually despise that type of personality." He looked at her briefly, and saw that she wasn't looking at him, she was looking down at her hands and her cheeks were tinted.  
  
He stared at her, "Are you... crying?" He asked nervously, his eyes flitting to Min-Shu who was slurping his coke with a thoughtful smile. He growled angrily at the look of content on his face, and turned back to Sakura who was looking down towards the grounds, her arms were waving frantically, and as Xiao-Lang peered up at what she was waving at, he saw two girls waving back.  
  
He blinked and turned to Sakura, "You have friends here in school?" he asked curiously, squinting his eyes to see them closer, "That one with black hair looks awfully familiar." He mumbled.  
  
Sakura turned to him, smiling brightly, "They're my best friends!" she pushed herself up from the leverage and made her way to the door that led to the stairs down, "Since before I entered Hong Kong University!" She added as bolted down the steps.  
  
Xiao-Lang stared after her, and looked back at the two girls to see them not there anymore. He turned to Min-Shu and saw that he was gone as well. He sighed and propped both elbows on the ledge, rolling his eyes.  
  
That was when he spotted a bracelet beside the coke can, lying innocently. He reached out and grabbed it instinctively with his right hand, and inspected it.  
  
"Sakura..."

Skip scene  
  
"Tomoyo! Meiling!" Sakura jumped down from the last two stairs and ran towards her friends, who just entered the building chatting harmoniously. She bounced and hugged Tomoyo.  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo noticed the act, and remembered what Sakura used to do when they were in Grade School. So Tomoyo continued it. She hugged Sakura back, tighter. Meiling laughed and squeezed in between them, both arms stretched, "No more space!" She squealed.  
  
That was when all three of them started laughing again.  
  
"Ne, Sakura, why weren't you in class?" Meiling finally asked, patting her hair down as it got messy from the earlier acts, "We waited ages for you."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, and grabbed the hands of Meiling and Sakura, swinging it around, "Until this guy came out and said that you were asked for by the principal."  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo, looking thoughtful, "I wasn't asked for by the principal..." She said thoughtfully, chewing on her bottom lip, "This guy asked for me." She turned and saw Meiling tugging on her shirt.  
  
"Ne, ne, was it the guy a while ago? The one you were with up there?" She gestured upwards, an excited smile on her face, "Sakura! He's the guy Shu- Mae showed me the picture of! The one--"  
  
"In the magazine?" Tomoyo asked quickly, "That billionaire person? Who was studying in this school? That guy?"  
  
Meiling nodded furiously, "Yes that guy, Tomoyo!" Meiling clasped onto Sakura's arm, eyes bright, "Saku-Saku, a while ago, we met this... girl. Her name is Shu-Mae," She jerked her head towards Tomoyo, "Her seatmate."  
  
Tomoyo clasped onto Sakura's other arm, laughing, "Yes, and she is super informed on the know-how of this school. She showed us a cover of a magazine with one of the students plastered on the front."  
  
"And, boy is he hot!" Meiling squealed, letting go of her grasp on Sakura's hand to cuddle her own face, "He looks so cute!" she rounded on Tomoyo, her finger pointing accusingly, "And he's mine. You have Eriol." She reminded evilly.  
  
Tomoyo waved her hand around, "Psst... Eriol will never know about me going out with someone."  
  
Brandishing a letter from her bag, Meiling waved it around excitedly, "Yes, yes he will. Someone can write to him, going, 'Dear Eriol, I am so sad to say this, but... your dear, dear, deary dear Tomoyo--"  
  
"Ahh!" Tomoyo grabbed the letter from Meiling's hand and ripped it apart, "No one will ever be able to contact Eriol. Because he moved house!"  
  
Meiling grinned and tapped her temple, "I have my sources, old friend. I can use it to either ruin you, or help you. My choice."  
  
Sakura bit her lip and looked away, towards the stairs, and blinked. She checked her arm repeatedly and found out that her bracelet was missing. She checked the floor on instinct, and saw that it was clean. She bit her lip and turned to look back at the stairs. The door was swinging open, and the view of the sky was seen.  
  
She turned back to her friends to see that they were already arguing loudly. She stared back at the stairs and carefully made her way to it. She bounded up the stairs and continued walking towards the door. Peeking out, she noticed that the whole floor was empty, the can she left on the fencing wasn't there anymore.  
  
No sight of the bracelet was seen.

This is finished already... haha... next chapter will take long. and the no signs for my... changing of scenes annoy me. and will probably annoy you too... anyway!

Yes, I'm FINALLY back!  
  
I wanted this chapter to be long! Longer than 10 pages anyway... with Verdana font and size 13... ugh... short.  
  
Read my livejournal! Here:   
  
Yes! There! Read on! Loves you all!  
  
Anyway, I need a beta-reader to spell check my mistake. Any takers? Love you all!  
  
Dreams on Clouds


End file.
